Ghost Town
by Lissa Grinstead
Summary: Several small towns are abandoned, seemingly overnight. And Maude has gone missing. Are the two related? the sequel to this story is "Putting the Ghosts to Rest: Trial in New Hope"


It was quiet. Very quiet. It was so quiet that if he really listened, he could hear the squeak in the sign hanging out in front of the general store as it swung in the wind. Ezra Standish did not like quiet under the best of circumstances; in fact, he relied more on the noise to provide diversions for whatever it was he was really doing. When it was this quiet, there were no distractions.

And it was not even just a physical quiet. It was almost a spiritual quiet, and not the type that comes with peace of mind. No. This was one of those deathly quiets that let you know that something much louder, much worse than the ordinary, was on its way. This was the uneasy silence which prefaced a conflict.

Anyone looking at Ezra as he stared down the street would have thought that he was merely stepping out for a breath of fresh air. No one would have been able to guess the unease he felt.

Unfortunately, part of the problem was that there was no one around to notice that Ezra Standish was on the boardwalk of this small town. There was no one in the town.

Ezra was comfortable with his own company when he was in a room full of people. He knew he was almost always alone; it did not matter if he was with other people at the time, he was still quite alone. But he did not like this barrenness of population in a town which had been thriving only two months before.

Something was very wrong here. And Ezra Standish had no intention of sticking around to find out what it was. He was going back to Four Corners at first light. With that decision made, Ezra walked back down the boardwalk, quite satisfied that the town was indeed deserted. He went to the livery, where he had stabled Ace. Just as he had no intention of staying in town to determine the cause of the quietude, he also had no intention of remaining completely alone. Ace was his travel companion; they would have to watch out for one another for yet another night.

******

With the morning came more silence. Ezra was quite glad to leave this ghost town behind. He had heard of towns which just died, seemingly overnight, but he'd never really seen it. The last time he had ridden to Black Ridge the town had been just as lively as Four Corners. Actually, it was more so, or Ezra would not have bothered to return.

Ezra visited the town regularly, no less than once every three months. He stocked up on several "necessities" here: cologne, brandy, clothing, chocolates, and scented soaps. These items were just not readily available in Four Corners...at least not without a price. Ezra grinned. Let the others think that he was merely being dandified. He was also turning quite a profit from these journeys by selling choice items, such as the ladies' scented soaps, to the mercantile. Truthfully, Ezra preferred the light clean aroma of the soaps he bought to that of the lye that was more readily available.

Not only was this trip disconcerting, it was downright unprofitable. It was a complete waste of time.

As Ezra was riding out of Black Ridge, he heard a scream in the distance. But it was cut off so quickly, he really had no way of knowing whether it was real, or something he had merely imagined, in part due to the unnatural stillness which surrounded him. He paid the scream no more heed than he would the cry of a hawk and continued on his way home.

*******

Buck watched the streets of the town from his customary seat outside the jail. He was leaning the chair back on the rear legs and resting his head against the building. In his hand, he held a cup of steaming coffee. All in all, he was comfortable.

Buck was watching the sweetest little filly walk across the street. She was dressed in a light blue gown, and he could just imagine what the cloth felt like. He grinned to himself then eased the chair forward and stood up. After putting the coffee cup down, he brushed the dust off of his shirt and straightened his hat. Then he walked toward the most recent object of his affections.

Buck walked quickly and approached her. "Afternoon, ma'am."

She stopped and looked at him for a moment before continuing. Then she smiled. "Indeed it is." She kept her gaze focused on the street ahead, but that was okay. Buck liked a little bit of a challenge.

"Where might you be headed this fine day?" Buck asked with a grin.

She turned her head to him and said simply, "To the hotel."

"I'd be honored if you'd allow me to escort you."

She smiled. "I don't even know your name. Why should I allow you to escort me?"

"Buck Wilmington at your service, ma'am," Buck said as he took off his hat.

She glanced at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Wilmington."

"Call me Buck. And you are?"

"Muriel Standish." She didn't elaborate. Muriel continued walking, but Buck stopped a moment, shocked, and had to run to catch up with her.

Buck called out, "Miss Standish?" as he ran up to the woman.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him coldly. "That is Missus Standish to you, Mister Wilmington. And I will thank you to remember it." The abrupt change in her demeanor was startling.

All the smile went out of Buck's voice as he responded, "Yes, ma'am." The woman haughtily strode down the street as Buck watched. He made a note to speak with Ezra about this woman. Then he went to the saloon and had a drink.

*******

The saloon was quiet. In the murky smoke-filled air that seemed a permanent fixture of the place, two men sat quietly at a center table. A bottle of whiskey was placed within easy reach of one man, and a beer sat in front of the other.

The first man, dressed in somber tones of black, reached over and picked up the bottle. He poured some of the pungent liquid into a glass, then downed the contents of the glass quickly. He looked at the other man. The other man looked at his cards. "You gonna bet, Vin?"

Vin grinned. "I just wanna make sure I can win, Chris. It don't happen often. Seems I give most my money to Ezra."

Chris nodded. "Best hurry and win what you can then, Ezra's due back day after tomorrow."

Vin raised his beer and took a drink from it. Then he placed his wager and won the hand. "I guess playin' with Ezra is learnin' me how to play this game, eh Chris?"

"I guess." Chris' eyes smiled at the exchange then looked back to his cards.

*******

Ezra rode back into Four Corners. He was tired, irritable, and altogether not in a good mood. The weather had turned ugly shortly after he left Black Ridge and he'd spent the better part of the two-day trip back to Four Corners riding in drizzle. A good, steady, cleansing rain he could tolerate. Drizzle, however, just bothered him. It was a non-committal weather condition that ineffectively watered the plant life, yet managed to wet him enough that his clothes were uncomfortable.

He stabled Ace and brushed the chestnut horse down, then he paid extra to see to it that the steed would receive some hot mash. He considered going to the saloon, but his body was wracked with a violent sneeze, and Ezra decided that it would be more prudent to change out of his wet clothing first.

Ezra gathered his saddlebags and headed towards the hotel. On the way past the restaurant, he ordered a hot meal, and arranged to have the young son of the cook bring it to his room.

Just as he approached the hotel, he heard Buck Wilmington call out to him. Though he was not in the mood to speak with anyone, he also was not feeling inhospitable enough to completely ignore his associate.

"Mister Wilmington," Ezra said as he turned to greet Buck.

"You're back awful early, Ezra," Buck said.

"Indeed. I do not mean to be discourteous; however, no doubt you'll note that my apparel is in a decidedly unwearable condition. So, if you'll excuse me...." Ezra said as he started to turn.

However, Buck's next words made him pause. "I'll let ya go in a minute, Ezra. Just wanted to know if a 'Muriel Standish' meant anything to ya."

Ezra felt the color drain out of his face. "Good lord." He leaned against the building, completely unprepared to handle this.

*******

To say Buck was confused by Ezra's reaction would be an understatement. Granted, he had met the rather ill-natured creature in question; nonetheless, Buck had assumed that she was just a mite irritable from her journey and had merely been trying to discourage his flirting. Even he had to admit that he could be a bit heavy-handed from time to time.

"Ezra, you okay?" Buck asked.

Ezra merely gave him a pained look. Buck had never seen such emotion on the man's face. Ezra looked decidedly unhappy about Muriel Standish's arrival.

"You gonna tell me about this lady, Ezra?"

"Not, I think, at this time, Mister Wilmington." Ezra's comment was infuriatingly incomplete. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to change into some less travel-worn garments." Ezra practically ran into the hotel, leaving Buck standing on the boardwalk more confused than ever.

********

The screams which had been carried on the wind lessened by one. But no one who could help was around to hear the sounds, much less notice the loss of one voice.

*******

Muriel Standish walked along the boardwalk towards the saloon. She was looking for someone, and, if she knew the man's irritating habits, he would be there. Muriel had heard he was in this little town. His presence was an added bonus to her true business in this part of the country. Muriel wanted Ezra to suffer the way she had suffered. Indeed, Muriel had made a special detour just to exact retribution from him.

She stormed into the saloon and quickly scanned the occupants. He was not here. Someone...that tall fellow...must have warned him she was here. Well, he wasn't going to get off that easily.

No, he was going to pay for what she had suffered because of him...what her husband had suffered because of him.

*******

Ezra Standish was not going to leave his room. His cousin's wife was here in town, and she had developed a decided dislike for him at the moment he'd first met her. That dislike had not lessened any when she realized that he was a professional gambler and con-artist. Muriel was a temperance lady, and she despised gambling. Why she had come here, he did not know. But he was certain she was planning on harassing him. And he really was not in the mood. The woman could be quite vicious.

Ezra made it a practice to never hit women, regardless of what they said. Even in a situation in which he would have punched or even shot a man for the same remark, he would not harm a woman. Even if this woman was responsible for his cousin's death. Muriel, however, had a tendency to make him want to reevaluate this practice.

Muriel probably blamed Ezra for Jed's death. Jed had been engaging in a con with Ezra when it had happened. Muriel had charged into the room, screaming about morality and scheming. Jed had been shot and killed; Ezra had barely escaped.

He'd left Muriel to fend for herself and fled. In his mind, she'd brought it on herself. Ezra had never once regretted leaving her there. But until this moment, he had not realized how much he had been hoping the Covingtons had killed her alongside of Jedediah.

*******

At noon, two dusty men saddled their mounts. They rode quickly and quietly. If anyone had seen them, no notice would be taken. They looked like two trail herders heading west, seeking work.

The two riders hastened into Creek Hollow, a town between Black Ridge and Four Corners. They surveyed the town, checking the saloon and the jail, getting a feel for the strength of the local law, looking at the women.

They looked at one another and nodded. He would be pleased. Perhaps he would even give them a reward.

*******

Buck knocked on Ezra's door. Ezra had not come out of his room since his return two days before. Sam Thomas had mentioned that Ezra had a letter that he'd not picked up, and Buck decided to go visit the gambler and deliver it.

When Ezra did not immediately answer the door, Buck called out, "Hey, Ezra. You in there?"

The door opened, and Ezra indicated that Buck should enter. As soon as Buck was in, Ezra shut the door.

"Just what in the blazes are you doin' hidin' in here, Ezra?" Buck demanded.

Ezra merely cast him an unreadable look. Buck knew damned well that Ezra wasn't going to tell him, and he left it at that. Then he held out the letter. "This came for ya."

Ezra raised an eyebrow as Buck offered him the letter. Buck knew it was from Maude, and with Maude, one never knew what to expect.

Ezra took the letter and glanced at Buck, indicating he wished some privacy. Buck nodded and started to leave, but he couldn't resist one final comment, "You gonna tell me about that pretty, if untamed, filly?"

"I suggest you do not attempt to break her, Mister Wilmington. It might prove fatal. Now, if you will excuse me," Ezra said as he turned away and started to read the letter. It was clearly an expression of a request for solitude. Buck respected that and started to leave.

Just then, Ezra said, "Oh dear God."

His curiosity peaked, Buck asked, "What is it?"

Ezra turned back to him, "Mother was supposed to arrive in town a couple of weeks ago. This letter clearly states she would be coming through Black Ridge."

Buck shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand the problem. "So?"

"They do not route stages through ghost towns, Mister Wilmington. And Black Ridge is definitely a ghost town." Ezra squared his shoulders. "I need to send a telegram." With no more words, Ezra left the room.

Buck considered following him, but decided against it. He knew Ezra well enough to realize that he'd probably gotten more information out of him than he had any reason to expect, and it was because Ezra had been caught off guard. Still, Buck was surprised to hear that Ezra considered Black Ridge a ghost town.

Towns just didn't get abandoned overnight. It was a slow process, and Ezra had been going there at least once every three months. Buck knew that Ezra would not continue to go to a dying town. He could feel it. Something was wrong.

*******

Ezra sent a telegraph to Creek Hollow, the stage stop after Black Ridge, and to Potter's Landing, the stop before it. And then he waited.

And waited. The wait was nearly unbearable.

Finally, the telegraph sounded from Potter's Landing. The stage had indeed left, and someone did remember seeing a woman who matched Maude's description on it. Then Ezra waited some more. When the telegram came from Creek Hollow, Ezra knew what he was going to find out. He wanted to be wrong, of course, but he did not believe for one moment he was.

The stagecoach had not been through Creek Hollow.

Somehow, something had happened in Black Ridge, and now Maude was missing. Ezra thought about this for just a moment, then headed to the saloon. For the first time since he'd joined this group of men, he was going to ask a favor. A big one.

********

Chris looked up when Ezra walked into the saloon, then sat down at the table with the other men. Chris looked over at Vin and Buck. Vin shrugged. Buck was watching Ezra. And Ezra looked upset, at least as upset as Ezra would ever look. He'd removed his cards and was fidgeting with them. Chris watched him for a moment.

Then Ezra spoke up. "This goes against my general guidelines for personal behavior; however, gentlemen, a situation has arisen which requires my attention. And I may be in need of assistance in handling it."

"You askin' for our help, Ezra?" Nathan asked.

"Indeed I am."

"Might be nice to know what the problem is," Chris stated.

"My mother. But I'm afraid it might be more than that. You all are aware I just returned from Black Ridge." Everyone around the table nodded. Ezra continued, "The town is empty. I believed it was a ghost town, that the town had merely given up and the residents had found a new location. But the stage is still running through Black Ridge."

Here Ezra paused. After a moment he continued, "One of the stages has turned up missing." Another pause. Ezra looked at the cards in his hands and flipped one over. "My mother was on that stage. I've got to go find her."

All of the men looked over at Chris. Chris knew that no matter what he said, Ezra would go to help his mother. However, the others would likely accept Chris's decision. They had no jurisdiction in Black Ridge, yet Chris knew that he really could not turn down Ezra's request for help.

Chris nodded, and the seven men stood up. "We meet at the livery in half an hour."

*******

It was like she was sixteen again, and no better prepared to handle the terror she felt than she had been then. She wanted to cover her ears to the sounds of terror, the screams of pain, but her hands were tied to the pole behind her back and all she could do was close her eyes.

She heard a door open. She knew that Marshall would shortly appear and signal one of the other men to go into the room. Invariably, a woman would be dragged out carelessly. Sometimes she was bruised beyond recognition; usually she was bloody. She was always dead.

She felt the shame of knowing that every time Marshall came over to where the women were tied, she felt fear. They all did. Then when he did not pick her, she felt relief. They all did. Then came the shame, the shame of knowing the cowardice deep in her heart.

A tear fell down her cheek as she listened to the shuffling of the men carrying out the body. She tried to hold back the memories of the fear she had carried deep within her heart for the past thirty-five years.

Maude hated this place. There were moments when she almost wished they would take her, so that it would be over. And she hated herself when she thought that. She would straighten her back and open her eyes. Then she would think fiercely to herself, You are a survivor, start acting like it.

But just when she thought she could, Marshall would round up another woman. She had lost count of how many had died. She could no longer distinguish waking nightmare from delirious sleeping.

Maude thought back to the second day she was here. One of the women had tried to run off. She'd been hauled back into the room. In front of all of the other women, she'd been stripped and flogged. Then each of the guards had had a turn on her. When they were through with her, she'd been tied up in the middle of the room...and left there. No food, no water, no medical attention. She was left alone, unless one of the men wanted her. It took her two days to die.

But none of the women had dared to try to run since then.

Maude wistfully thought of Ezra. If he knew where she was, she knew that he'd help her. He'd probably get himself killed. This new code of his would not allow him to ignore someone, anyone, especially his own mother, who needed help.

But too many times she had written she was coming, then never showed. Her absence at this time would not be noticed. Besides, how could she hope that the product of former terror would help her escape this one?

*******

When the moon waned to the smallest sliver in the night, the town of Creek Hollow was surrounded by twenty-five men on horseback. They had approached the town with a silence that should not have been possible. Their silhouettes, which would have shown up with more light, blended completely with the surrounding landscape, and no one saw them approach.

As the men entered the town, the wind died for a moment, then, as if acting under orders of the leader, began to blow a gentle, cool breeze through the town.

At that moment, each man covered his face with an odd mask and lit an object. Then they threw the object into the town. Smoke carried through the buildings as these projectiles exploded. On the outskirts of the town, small bands of three men each were doing the same thing to the surrounding houses.

They waited.

As expected, none of the residents appeared. The smoke had put them into a drugged sleep. And when they awoke, they would be far from home.

The leader turned to his first and nodded. The rest of the men began gathering the sleeping townfolk. The women, men, and children were separated and loaded into wagons.

By dawn, there was another ghost town.

*******

Ezra rode silently beside Buck, who continually tried to engage him in conversation. However, for once, Ezra was in no mood for talking. Who knew how long his mother had been missing? He certainly did not. It could be only a matter of days, but he also feared that it might be close to a month.

What kind of trouble could she have gotten into? What could make a town disappear, and how was his mother involved? These were the thoughts which plagued his mind.

Ezra watched without interest as Vin stopped and looked at the town they were approaching.

"Somethin' ain't right here," he stated.

Ezra looked from him to the town. "Indeed not, Mister Tanner. When I was here, just a few days ago, this town was thriving. And they replied to my telegraph only yesterday."

Chris scowled and nodded. The men spurred their horses and raced into the town.

It was deserted. The stables contained no livestock; the stores contained no supplies. The entire town had been completely emptied.

Ezra saw Chris look at Vin, and he watched as Vin nodded then moved away from the group. Ezra knew the tracker was looking for clues to the disappearance. Entire towns did not vanish overnight. Yet this one had. Literally.

Meanwhile, the other men were inspecting the buildings to see if any clues to the mystery might be found. Suddenly, JD came running out of a building, looking for Nathan.

"We found someone. She's terrified."

Ezra ran to join JD. He went inside the church, where a young girl, no more than seven or eight, was huddled under one of the pews. Whenever Buck moved towards her, she let out a soundless scream and scooted farther away from him. Ezra nodded to Buck. He knew he could get the little girl out without causing her further discomfort.

Buck moved away. Ezra sat down on the bench and took off his hat. He placed it on the floor in front of the little girl and began flicking cards into it. One card at a time. He never missed. While he was doing this, he hummed a tune very softly.

Ezra heard the young lady shuffling closer to the hat. Finally, she leaned out from under the pew and asked, "How do you do that?"

"It's all in the wrist, my dear. Shall I show you?" Ezra patted the seat next to him, and soon the girl was sitting there. He demonstrated it slowly for her, then handed her a card. She tried, but it missed the hat. For several minutes they took turns flicking cards into Ezra's hat, until he ran out of cards.

"Well, Darlin', that's all. Now we must pick up the cards."

Ezra and the child both gathered up the cards. He quickly counted them to make certain they were all present, then he put them away. Ezra smiled at the child. "My dear, I've taught you my card trick; will you grant me the honor of your name?"

"Corinna. My daddy calls me Cori."

"What a lovely name. Mine is Ezra Standish. You may call me Ezra."

The child nodded.

"Cori, where is your father?" Ezra asked.

Cori broke out into tears. Ezra hooked a finger under her chin and looked into her big brown eyes. "And your mother?"

She shook her head. "I d-d-d-don't know!" she cried.

Ezra took the little child in his arms. "Ssssh.... Don't you worry. We'll find your mother and father."

After a moment, Ezra stood up and carried Cori outside with him. Vin was approaching Chris, and Ezra decided to go there too. Chris raised an eyebrow at the presence of the child in Ezra's arms, but didn't say anything.

Vin stated, "They masked their trail good." Then his eyes twinkled. "But not good enough. I found the trail."

Chris looked at Ezra. "Take the girl back to Four Corners."

Ezra glared at him. "Mister Larabee, might I remind you that my mother is missing also. I will not be left behind."

"And I ain't takin' a child into a dangerous situation. She's clearly comfortable with you. Take her to Mary, then hurry back."

"I'll take her, Ezra," Josiah said softly.

Ezra looked at Cori. "This is my friend; will you trust him to take you to a safe place until we can find your parents?"

Cori looked at him with all the seriousness a seven-year-old could muster and nodded her head. Ezra winked at her, then handed her to Josiah.

Chris turned to Josiah. "Send word to Potter's Landing. We're gonna need some backup."

Josiah nodded, and without another word, the five other men followed Vin to the trail.

*******

He knew that speed was important, yet he had to be careful of the young child who was riding behind him. Nonetheless, Josiah hurried the horse's pace and covered the ground quickly. It was nearing dark when he arrived in town. He saw Mary step out of the office as he approached. He handed Cori down.

"Mary, can you keep an eye on her for a while?"

Mary looked at him and nodded. "What's this about?"

"Found her by herself at Creek Hollow," Josiah started.

"And you couldn't very well take her with you," Mary finished. "Josiah, what is going on?"

Josiah looked into Mary's eyes with a penetrating gaze. "Don't rightly know. But it don't look good."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Actually, Mrs. Travis, there is. If you could send a telegraph to Potter's Landing letting them know we're gonna need backup. And then get some supplies rounded up, medical stuff too. I got a bad feeling about this. I think we're gonna need a couple ladies to help out. If you could get Nettie and Mrs. Potter to go with the wagon, it would be most helpful. They're gonna need some men backin' em up, though."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Creek Hollow's a ghost town, Mary. And it wasn't a week ago. Someone's emptyin' out entire towns."

She nodded her head. "I'll take care of it." Then she took Cori's hand. Josiah rode to the livery for a fresh horse, then rode back out of town. Mary and Cori walked to the telegraph office, getting acquainted with one another.

*******

Muriel watched the man ride into town then hand a child to the blonde newswoman. She narrowed her eyes. Rumors were already spreading that the peacekeepers were investigating the disappearance of a stagecoach. She had also heard that there was a possibility that the mother of one of the peacekeepers was on that stage.

She hoped it was Maude.

Muriel saw the blonde go to the general store with the child. Quickly, she followed. She would not be out of place there.

"Mrs. Potter, this is Cori," she heard the blonde woman say as she entered the building.

The older woman smiled down to the child. "Hello, Cori."

"Creek Hollow is deserted."

Muriel listened as she walked around the store. She touched a swatch of cloth, examining its quality.

"I'm going to go there. They'll need some help. Could you watch over Cori?

"I'm coming with you, Mary. We'll find someone to look after Cori."

Muriel picked up a few items and set them on the counter. "Is something wrong?" she asked, taking in the expressions on the other women's faces.

"A neighboring town has been deserted," Mary said. She looked at Cori. "This little angel got left behind." Mary placed her hand on Cori's shoulder and gave the child a small smile.

Muriel cooed appropriately. "That's awful!" What was actually awful was that the scheme had been discovered. The child complicated matters and gave certain evidence that the town had not emptied on its own.

*******

Maude saw more women being carried in. Another town, she thought. How many more? She looked at the women, grateful she didn't recognize any of them. She wondered for a moment why she had been concerned that she'd recognize the women. Then she remembered; if she didn't recognize them, then they weren't from Four Corners. And if they weren't from Four Corners, then Ezra was safe.

She knew that when they woke up, they would be confused at first. Then they would realize what had happened. Hell, she still didn't know what had happened. She did know she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And this time she didn't see being able to turn the situation to her advantage.

Marshall inspected the new arrivals, running his hands crudely over some of them. Then he nodded to his men, who took great pleasure in securing the restraints placed on the women. Maude shuddered. She tried to shift her thoughts away from their actions. But watching Marshall groping the unconscious women made her nauseated. More memories of her past surfaced and Maude closed her eyes, willing herself to not see any more…not to think. She opened her eyes again and was disappointed when she saw that she was still tied up.

Marshall then glanced in her direction; she saw the hunter's gaze brush over her. Maude felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew that this time he was not going to pick her...but it would be soon, very soon. She could feel the nearness of the trap. It was a sensation she employed often...it told her when it was time to move on. Every instinct in her body was telling her that she had to get out now to save herself. Granted, Maude chided herself, it was pretty obvious that she needed to leave. It didn't take a great genius to determine the danger in staying.

But she'd also seen the result of leaving. Maude shuddered as Marshall took the woman who'd been tied up next to her. Maude had never asked the woman her name. She didn't know any of the women here. They didn't know her. But it didn't matter. None of them would be leaving this place alive.

*******

Several hours had passed since they left Creek Hollow. Vin had led them to a compound, and then found a hole in the perimeter. There they had made camp in a small copse of trees where they had cover.

Ezra sat, trying desperately to be patient, while the others discussed what Vin had seen. Tanner had found a compound. There were at least twenty men that he had seen. He speculated that there were probably twice that number around. He had found the men who were missing, chained and working. Vin drew a diagram of the compound in the dirt to show them the layout.

When Vin told them of the chained work crews, Nathan had pounded the ground with his fist. Ezra had not seen Nathan that angry...ever. Not even at him.

None of the men failed to notice that Vin had not mentioned the children, or the women. Ezra stared across the camp at Vin. He could tell that Vin was not telling everything.

"Vin," Chris spoke up. "Anything else?"

Ezra saw the pain in the normally placid eyes of the tracker before Vin looked away.

"We need to know what we're up against," Chris insisted. Ezra agreed. Without all the knowledge they could garner, they would be ill-prepared for whatever situation arose. And if it shook Vin, it would shake them all. It was better to know of it now, rather than see it later…without the prior warning.

"What of the women and children, Mister Tanner?" Ezra asked quietly.

Vin took a deep breath, then removed his hat. He spoke softly while looking away from the others. "The children are being kept in a shack on the northern edge of the compound." He pointed to a portion of the diagram. "One of the men tried to run off while I was watching. A guard whipped him, but then he went into the shack, and pulled a little girl out. She was just a little girl, so small." Vin's voice nearly cracked, then he shook his head. Ezra held his breath, and it seemed as they all were doing the same. "The guard made that man stand in front of him and made sure he was watching. Then he shouted something out. Didn't hear him, but he pointed the gun at the little girl, and shot her. Then he forced that man to bury the girl."

No one spoke for a good ten minutes.

Chris finally broke the silence. "And the women?"

"Didn't see them. My guess is they're in the cellar of the house."

Chris looked around. "There ain't enough of us. We can't count on the men helpin' lest we can get the children free."

Josiah said, "Lord willin', we'll see the reinforcements soon." He'd joined them while Vin was scouting the compound.

"In the meantime, we need to do somethin'. We can't just sit here."

"Indeed not, Mister Larabee. My mother is likely there," Ezra stated. He was deeply concerned over the turn of events. Ezra took out the deck of cards and began shuffling them to hide his nervousness.

Chris nodded at him, but did not offer any words of consolation. What could he possibly say? Men who would shoot an innocent little girl could not be predicted. "We keep a lookout. Keep watch on them. Get to know the pattern they use."

All of the men nodded. Chris looked at Buck and JD. "You two go look around and see if you can find a hole in their perimeter."

The two men nodded and headed to their horses. Ezra watched as they headed away. Then he looked at Chris. "What of the rest of us? Are we to just sit here?"

"No, we're going to scout and look for weaknesses. The more we know when the reinforcements come, the sooner we can act. And the sooner we act, the sooner we can let these people loose."

Ezra didn't want to wait. But he also knew that Chris was right. The odds were against them.

*******

Buck and JD sneaked around the compound to another copse of trees, carefully avoiding the men who were on guard. They watched as the cellar doors opened. One man emerged carrying something slung over his shoulder.

Buck got a sick feeling deep in his stomach, but he was not quite sure why. From this distance they were not able to make out what it was. They watched as the man ambled over to an open pit some distance from the compound and dropped the object on the ground, then kicked it into the pit.

The man spit into the pit then turned and walked back to the cellar.

"Let's go, JD," Buck stated.

"Go where?" JD asked.

"I'm gonna go see just what that man threw away." Buck already had a good notion of what it might be. "And you're gonna cover me."

JD nodded, and the two men approached the pit. Buck indicated to JD that he should stay back. JD took cover behind a tree while Buck approached the pit. His hands were shaking before he was close enough to look down.

Buck Wilmington was a strong man, one who had seen a lot of suffering in his lifetime and one who had witnessed more than his fair share of horrors. But nothing had prepared him for what he saw.

He turned, moving quickly back to JD, and promptly threw up. When he looked back up, he saw JD staring at him questioningly. Buck shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. "We need to get back to the others."

JD nodded and the two men headed back to the others. Buck was strangely somber, and he could feel the kid's occasional glances his way. Buck tried to get the image out of his mind, to focus on something else, anything else. He tried to think about the different ways he was going to make the men responsible suffer.

There was no doubt in Buck's mind. Those men were going to suffer. He was going to see to that. Personally.

*******

Sheriff Kyle Sheridan left the telegraph office in Potter's Landing and headed to the Mayor's office. In his hand, he held a message from Four Corners.

"SEND BACKUP AND MEDICAL ASSISTANCE TO CREEK HOLLOW STOP BRING SUPPLIES STOP LARABEE END MESSAGE"

Sheridan had heard of Larabee and the other men who defended Four Corners. If they were asking for backup, that situation had to be serious. He needed to get every available man. The request for medical assistance and supplies had him worried. There was little information in the telegram. Heck, if it had been sent from Four Corners, it probably had not been sent by Larabee himself. And the person who sent it had little information to pass on.

However, he was not going to turn down this request. Neither man had jurisdiction in Creek Hollow. But that didn't mean they could walk away from a town needing help.

Sheridan knew that the mayor would support this. And then they'd ride out to help Creek Hollow.

*******

She smiled as she looked over the street. It was busy with people, dressed in their Sunday finest. Maude walked amongst them, feeling like she belonged. She stopped as she came to a bridge and looked over the river. The sun glistened on the river below, reflecting the sunlight from above.

She felt young and pretty and able to take on the world. Casting one last glance to the river, Maude continued down the street.

She felt an arm grab her and pull her into the dark recesses of an alley. Fear over took her. She struggled against the body that pinned her to a wall.

Words were said….words she couldn't comprehend, then a flash of steel.

She could hear the sound of fabric tearing and knew that her dress…the one she'd felt so pretty in just moments before…was being cut away from her body.

Maude awoke suddenly from a nightmare she had not experienced in years, no doubt brought on by her current situation. She didn't know what had awakened her from the nightmare, but she was glad to be awake. She wished desperately for some food and water. She was hungry, thirsty, and scared beyond anything she had ever experienced. Maude shuddered as yet another scream came from the locked room, followed by the crack of a whip and the crude guttural sound of coarse laughter. Suddenly, she knew what had awakened her.

Maude wished she were deaf. The other women huddled together, trying to bolster one another's courage. Maude was left out of it. She was aloof in this, what she saw as her last hours, seeing no profit in companionship. Getting to know these women would be an emotional investment which could only be paid in heartbreak as one by one they died...because Maude did not believe for one moment that anyone would come to rescue them.

Maude had lived through a similar nightmare before. No one had come then. No one would come now.

*******

Chris glared at the camp. Buck's tale had made him angrier than he thought possible…angrier than he had been when Vin spoke of the murder of the little girl. When Chris looked at Buck, he could still see the horror in his friend's eyes, eyes which ordinarily were full of laughter and joy.

Chris turned to JD. He wanted to send someone to Creek Hollow to see if the reinforcements were on their way. Ideally, he'd have sent Ezra. He trusted that Ezra could talk himself out of trouble, should he encounter it. But he knew there was no way this side of hell that Ezra was going to leave this area now.

"Someone needs to head back to Creek Hollow."

"Whatever for, Mister Larabee?" Ezra asked.

Chris shook a glare out of his expression as he looked at Ezra; neither man would benefit from misdirected anger. "Because, with any luck, the reinforcements will arrive soon, and they will need to be brought out here."

Ezra merely nodded, then returned his gaze to the compound down below. Chris understood damn well that Ezra was worried. However, Chris also knew that if Ezra could not shake this, he was going to end up getting himself and possibly some others killed.

Nathan spoke up softly, "Ezra, we'll get her out. She'll be fine."

Ezra's only response was a raised eyebrow and a light snort of derision.

Chris looked to Josiah. They all did. Josiah sighed and nodded. He stood up and walked over to Ezra. "A word, Brother Ezra."

Ezra looked at him and raised an eyebrow. In a voice lacking humor, he said, "Abomination."

"Excuse me?" Josiah said.

"You requested a word. I provided you with one."

Chris might have laughed if the situation had not been so desperate. But he did not laugh. None of them did. After a moment, Ezra stood up and walked away from the others. Josiah waited only a moment before following him.

*******

"I fear, Mister Sanchez, that there are no words of wisdom which you may impart which will improve this situation any. And quite frankly, I am not interested in discussing this topic." Ezra spoke without turning or looking at Josiah. Ezra continued walking for a few moments, then sat down beside a tree.

"That is indeed the case, my friend." Josiah sat next to him. Neither man said a word for several minutes.

Ezra unexpectedly started talking quietly. "She was never there for me. Not once. But I never blamed her for it, not really. I once vowed that I would always be there for her. But the first time she needs me, I am not. I was beginning to believe that perhaps there was more to me...that I could be better than a con-artist. I am a good one, you know, quite proficient in my field. Despite that ability, I rather prefer being the one who helps people.…" Ezra paused a moment. "Granted, I do prefer to garner some financial benefit mind; life is too uncertain. But now I see that I am no better than that con. I've failed her."

Josiah pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me that you're here trying to help her, and others, right now. Seems to me you care. That concern is nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes...sometimes we can't be with the ones we care about. Doesn't mean we aren't there for them. Doesn't mean we've failed them."

"Nevertheless, I should have realized she was in danger."

Josiah just looked at him. "Ah, the infamous mother-son bond? Come now, Ezra, you couldn't have known. Besides, you're here now."

"I am sitting here impotently watching while my mother might well be dead or dying."

"Ezra, it's like playing poker. You don't show your cards until all the bets are placed."

Ezra turned and looked at him, understanding.

"We'll get her out safely, Ezra. We'll get there in time." Josiah made certain he had confidence in his voice.

"And if we don't?"

"Then death will be something those men pray for, my friend. For a long time. And hell will be a heaven compared to what they will go through here on earth."

*******

JD saddled his horse and headed toward Creek Hollow. He knew how important this was. He only hoped that the reinforcements were there when he arrived. JD didn't like sitting around doing nothing. This particular activity didn't feel that important, but he knew it was. They were all waiting on the reinforcements.

JD did not envy Ezra, although, he was impressed by the stoic aura that the gambler was fronting. And it really had to be a front. JD knew precisely how he would feel if his own mother, or anyone he knew, were in similar danger. He knew the fear he felt for Mrs. Standish and the other women now. Waiting and watching would be the most difficult thing to do, yet Ezra was doing just that. Ezra had asked them for their help, and with that recognized and accepted Chris' authority over this situation.

If it were his mother, JD didn't know if he would have been able to do it.

*******

Mary Travis had left Cori with one of the ladies who worked for Gloria Potter, and ridden out with Gloria and Nettie towards Creek Hollow. Mary had organized it so that all of the outlying residents were safe in Four Corners until the situation was resolved. Half of the men were riding to Creek Hollow; the other half were on guard at Four Corners.

She hadn't liked the sound in Josiah's voice when he had ridden in. And she knew Chris wouldn't ask for backup unless it was absolutely necessary. It scared her. But if there were going to be injured people, they would need all they help that could be mustered.

But she really was hoping that the precautions were not necessary.

*******

JD breathed a deep sigh of relief as he reached Creek Hollow. He could see people arriving,. some coming from the direction of Four Corners and others from the direction of Potter's Landing. He urged his horse to speed up. The sooner he caught up with the reinforcements, the sooner he'd get back to Chris and the others...and then they could actually do something instead of helplessly watching.

As he rode into town, he saw Mary, as organized as ever, directing the setup of the supplies. And Ted Simpson, one of the newer arrivals in Four Corners, was organizing the men.

"Mrs. Travis!" JD called out.

Mary looked over at him. "Mister Dunne, any word?"

JD was not about to relay the information he had to Mary. "We found them. But there were too many for us to handle. Vin's watchin' the pattern. Do you know who's in charge of the folks from Potter's Landing?"

"That would be Sheriff Sheridan. I'll introduce you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Travis."

Mary walked quickly to Kyle Sheridan and JD followed her. He was anxious to get back. But he also didn't want Mary to realize exactly how tense the situation was.

Sheridan moved towards Mary and JD. "What is the situation?"

"We'll discuss it on the way," JD said. Sheridan nodded and signaled to his men. They all followed JD.

JD began to hope when he saw the number of men Sheridan had brought with him. Sheridan merely smiled. "When Chris Larabee says he needs backup, I figure he means it."

JD nodded. "It isn't good, sir. But this might just be enough." JD also noted that each of the men with Sheridan had a blue band tied around his arm. When JD looked back to Sheridan, the other man smiled.

"I figured you boys might not recognize one another," Sheridan said as he handed a band to JD.

"Good thinking, sir. I hadn't considered that. I'm glad you did." And as they rode towards the compound, JD told Sheridan everything he knew. It would save time. He knew that Chris would want to get started as soon as possible.

*******

Maude looked up as the door opened. A young woman was thrown out. Maude could tell the woman was still alive. But she could also tell that her injuries were severe enough that survival would likely be impossible, especially since she would not receive medical attention.

Another guard came and picked the woman up. He slung her over his shoulder and left.

She glanced around the room and noticed that an older woman had begun to cry. Maude supposed that the older woman was the girl's mother, or that she just couldn't take it anymore. Maude didn't blame her. She couldn't cry for herself or anyone else any longer.

Briefly she thought about Ezra, wondered what he was doing. She even began to compose a letter to him in her mind.

Dearest Ezra:  
I know I was never the mother that I should have been. At this moment, I can honestly tell you it is something I regret more than you will ever know.

No, that wasn't quite right. She regretted not spending time with him, to be sure. However, Maude knew that that was not something she could have changed even if it had been her intent all along. Being around Ezra when he was a child had been difficult for her. He was precocious and polite. But always in her mind was the anger and frustration resulting from the circumstances surrounding his very existence. A situation had gotten out of her control. And not a day went by when she was not forced to consider that.

Maude knew she had done her best by Ezra. She had not wanted to be a mother, particularly at sixteen…not with her whole life still ahead of her. But she had also never burdened Ezra by telling him the truth about his father. No child should have to grow up knowing he was the product of violence. She would rather that Ezra thought himself a product of a momentary indiscretion than a constant reminder of a moment she'd rather forget.

But still, it made it difficult for her to be around him. Maude loved him. And that was why she visited him, spent time with him, corresponded with him. But she left when she could take the pain no longer, before it began to hurt Ezra. But Maude now knew that her absence too had hurt him deeply. It was something she'd never realized until recently.

Maude shook her head. She was woolgathering. There was nothing she could do about it. It was just her way of telling her son goodbye, because she knew he'd never know why she stopped writing.

She was startled from her reverie when a pair of boots stopped in front of her. The ropes binding her wrists were untied, and she was hauled to her feet.

Maude struggled briefly against the man who lifted her, but as she approached The Room, all fight left her. This was it. She had no hope of escape. And there was nothing she could do about it.

*******

Ezra watched the main house for signs of activity. He nudged Buck when he saw a man open the cellar door. He was carrying something. Even from here, he could make it out to be the form of a woman.

"Damn!" Buck hissed.

Ezra closed his eyes for a moment in frustrated rage, but opened them in time to see the woman weakly kick her captor. He turned to Buck. "Did you see that? She's alive. We have to help her."

Buck nodded, and the two men stood to go after the young lady. They watched helplessly as the man threw the girl off his shoulder, took out a gun, and shot her. Then he picked her up again and carried her off.

Ezra memorized that man's appearance. He knew Buck was doing the same thing. No matter what, that man would be among the dead. And he would die by a bullet shot by either Buck or himself.

Ezra looked back to Larabee and saw the gunman staring off in a different direction. Ezra followed his glance and saw JD approaching. Finally, the reserves had arrived. The two men ran towards the others. They were finally going to do something, instead of helplessly watching as more innocents died.

*******

Chris Larabee waited impatiently for the riders to approach. Fortunately they had the high ground and cover. Hopefully, no one would see the trouble that was about to descend on the compound.

JD stopped in front of him. "Sheriff Kyle Sheridan, this is Chris Larabee."

Both men simply nodded. Chris noted the blue bands around the arms of the riders and silently approved Sheridan's forethought. Ezra, Buck, Nathan, Josiah, and Vin flanked Chris. He quickly acknowledged them.

"You know the situation?" Chris asked.

Sheridan nodded, handing Larabee bands for his own men. "JD filled me in. What's the plan?"

Chris took a silent count of the men riding with Sheridan. There were thirty of them. That put the odds at one to one. And once they were able to free the men, their chances would increase even more.

Vin spoke up. "Way I see it, first thing we gotta do is get the children. They're corralled up. Shouldn't be too hard to sneak in." He looked at Ezra. "Ezra will be in charge of seein' to that. Reckon about five of your men should go with him."

"Indeed not, Mister Tanner, I--" Ezra started, but Chris cut him off.

"Ezra, like it or not, children respond to you. And those kids are gonna be right scared. We need them to move quickly and quietly and without bein' detected. You're the best one for that."

Ezra nodded. Vin knew Ezra didn't like it one bit. "Nathan, he's our healer, will go to the house with Buck and Josiah and a few of your boys. The women are in the cellar," Vin said.

"You'll hit the house as Ezra's getting the kids. When the kids are clear, the rest of us will come down. Ezra's gonna head back to Creek Hollow with the children," Chris elaborated.

"And just how am I supposed to transport those children?" Ezra put forth.

"You'll think of somethin'," Chris said with a grin.

Ezra nodded.

Sheridan looked over and signaled to five of his men. He briefly informed them that they were to follow the gambler's lead. Sheridan quickly divided the rest of his men up.

Chris looked at everyone. "All right. Let's get this started."

******

Ezra led the small group of men to the rear of the camp. There were three guards keeping watch over the children. It was not a question of could the six of them overpower the guards...it was a question of doing it without being noticed. They had to get the children safely away from the compound before anything else could really transpire; otherwise, the children could easily get caught in the crossfire.

He resented the fact that he was not to be in on the rescue of the women. Yet, at the same time, he was able to respect the logic behind it. He did have a way with children. Nathan's services would likely be required, and both Buck and Josiah were very strong men, easily capable of carrying any injured women out. They were also two of the gentlest spirits he knew. Buck had a profound respect for women that Ezra knew would be vital in reassuring them, and Josiah had a calming aura about him. With the amount of worry he himself would be displaying, Ezra knew instinctively that he'd not be able to give the women the comfort they would need.

Ezra knew that he did have a talent with children. And they needed to keep these children quiet so that their hand would not be revealed too soon.

He called the men closer. "We need the guards taken out. But we don't want that known just yet. You three, get the guards. Exchange clothing with them, then take over their patrols. Be sure and keep your blue bands. However, do not don them until the plan goes into effect." The three men nodded and moved to take out the guards.

Ezra turned to the one of the other men. "Go find us a wagon. We have to have something to transport the children in. These bastards must have brought everyone here somehow. Meet us here with it."

The last man looked at him. "And I'm coming with you, right?"

"Right."

With a nod, the four men left and headed toward the compound. By far, the most uncertain element was the wagon; he didn't know where the wagons were kept and if there would be a guard present. Ezra would have liked to have sent more than one man for the wagon. However, every resource was limited. Until the hostages were removed from the grounds, they could not do their job.

His companion, who introduced himself as Robert, watched the others. Ezra was trying very hard to not concentrate on what Buck, Nathan, and Josiah were doing. He had to trust them. He'd trusted them before. Trusted them with his own life. But this time it was not his own life at stake. It was Maude's.

Robert nudged him, indicating that all was in place. Ezra and Robert took off. They quickly entered the small building the children where were kept and were greeted by twenty pairs of frightened eyes. Ezra mentally cursed the men who had put the fear in the eyes of the children. Sure, he was a cheat and a con, but he had never in his life brought harm to a child. He'd never destroyed that innocent trust.

"Greetings," Ezra began, "Now, if you young ladies and gentlemen can remain silent, we are here to release you from this burdensome captivity and return you to your homes. Are you amenable?" His voice was smooth and soft.

The children responded almost immediately to him. "I want my mommy!" a little girl cried softly.

Ezra bent down to the little girl. "What is your name, Darlin'?" he asked her.

"Jessica," she murmured.

Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, Jessica, my friend and I are going to try to reunite you with your mother. But I need you to do me a huge favor; can you do that for me?"

Jessica nodded and looked at him curiously.

"I need you and your friends to be very quiet, and follow us quickly." He looked at all of the children. "It is very important that none of you stray behind. Can you all do that?"

Twenty heads nodded.

"Now, before we go, I need to know who we have here."

Each of the children came and introduced themselves to him. He assigned them a partner. "You must assist us by watching out for one another."

The children quickly lined up. Robert headed out and they followed him. Ezra brought up the rear. They quickly and carefully moved to the little camp in the trees near the compound and waited for the wagon. Ezra whispered a silent prayer that it would show up quickly, and that the ruse of the guards would not be discovered. Ten minutes passed, and he heard the rickety sound of wagon wheels.

Ezra looked to Robert to make sure that the man driving the wagon was indeed theirs. Robert nodded. The wagon stopped. The children, Ezra, and Robert climbed in, and then they rode off towards Creek Hollow. Ezra smiled and talked to the children, reassuring them. By the time they arrived, the children were all smiling or sleeping. But they were relaxed, though Ezra was tense. He covered it because he knew that the children would respond to that tension.

But Ezra breathed a silent prayer for Maude, and for his six friends.

******

Muriel Standish walked to the telegraph office and checked for messages. None. She wanted to know what was going on. She had been listening to the locals talk about their lawmen. They seemed to be under the impression that the seven regulators could do anything. Her faith in Thomas Marshall was not as all encompassing.

However, she had agreed to wait in Four Corners until she heard from him. His message would tell her when she could expect to take possession of the towns. Afterwards, she would contact her buyers. Until she heard otherwise, she would stick to that. But if that man failed her, she would see to it he regretted it. If he lived that long.

*******

She was hauled to her feet and dragged towards The Room. The Room; there was really no other word for it. The Room was the center of this little piece of hell in which she was living; it was like Scylla and Charybdis, eating away at the souls of its victims and drowning all who dared approach its edge. The Room was utterly inescapable. Now she was being drawn to it.

Maude really didn't try to fight. But it had been days since she had stood up or had a decent meal. It was hard for her to stand, and when she was thrown into The Room, she fell to her knees.

She landed in front of the man she knew only as Marshall. His coarse laughter filled her ears. "Well, well, boys. Ain't this just a pretty picture? Just what I like to see, a woman on her knees before me, beggin' for her life."

Maude kept her head down. The room was spinning from the fall, and she wasn't paying attention. She felt rough hands jerk her head upward and she struggled to keep up with the force which was trying to make her stand. "I said beg, bitch!"

She swallowed hard and tried to regain her voice. Before she could speak, he dropped her and then hit her across the face so hard she flew into the footboard of the bed. She whispered. "Please don't kill me."

"I can't hear you, you worthless whore."

Maude didn't object. It would take too much energy. The more they hurt her, the sooner it would be over. Everything would be over.

Marshall stalked over to where she lay. She'd made no effort to move. She'd already given up. He kicked her, and she cried out. She closed her eyes and waited for more blows to be delivered. Instead, he hauled her back to her feet and threw her on top of the bed, where two other men grabbed her wrists and secured them to the bedposts.

She bit back a cry as the leather straps were tightened against her wrists. Once again, a rough blow was delivered and she cried out. Coarse fingers caressed her cheek harshly, only to be replaced by the feel of cold steel. Maude opened her eyes and saw only malice in the eyes looking at her.

The knife played about Maude's face, never cutting, but she nonetheless could not hold back whimpers of fear that escaped her trembling body. She bit back every urge to scream. Marshall trailed the knife down Maude's jawline to her neck. Very carefully, he began to cut the fabric of her dress. It was not enough to cut her, but she could feel the pricks of the steel as he sliced away her clothing. She tried to turn away. Marshall punched her side. "Be still, bitch."

Maude was a strong woman. She'd always considered herself a strong woman. But reliving her worst experience was too much for her. She screamed, and Marshall laughed. Then he slapped her. Again. Again.

Maude felt her hold on reality slipping away from her. She was aware of her actual surroundings, but suddenly she was not present. She felt like a witness watching as a nightmarish tableau unfolded before her eyes. She could feel Marshall striking her, and she could hear as if through a fog as he yelled at her, obviously angered by the apparent slackness in her expression. She felt him shaking her, but she couldn't answer him. She retreated to a corner of her mind and sat there cowering and waiting. Waiting for it to be over and she could leave this hell.

She was aware when he stripped her clothing from her body, and she vaguely knew that he and his men violated her...over, and over. But she was not there anymore; they couldn't touch her.

Maude felt her body being untied from the bed and being thrown against the wall, but still she couldn't react. She didn't even try.

When her wrists were tied together and looped over a hook, Maude gave no reaction; her body hung slack. Suddenly, fire burned across her back...wrenching her from her cocoon back to her senses and causing her to scream out. Again and again, the fire struck her. She heard the crack of a whip and knew that fire would soon pierce her back again.

*******

As soon as Nathan, Josiah, and Buck saw Ezra enter the shack where the children were kept, they moved toward the house. Sheridan's men began to patrol the area, ready to intercept anyone who came near the house. As Buck approached the structure, he came across a random guard. Without thinking about it, Buck grabbed the man and twisted his neck. He was not feeling at all patient with these men...men who could throw women away like trash, instead of treating them with the respect they deserved. Buck loved women; he felt that each one should be loved and cherished, protected. Men who abused them were not human in Buck's eyes.

None of the other men commented. Nathan opened the cellar door, and just then they heard a blood-curdling scream. Time was running out for someone. They didn't have time for stealth. They didn't have time to make sure that the area was secure. They had to help that woman. Now.

Josiah quickly entered the building, with Nathan right behind him. Buck turned and shut the cellar doors behind him and locked them. Any men they found here now would die. That much was certain. Once this area was secure, he didn't want to have to worry about the women coming to further harm.

Immediately, they could see several women tied in varying positions to the building supports. But these women weren't in immediate danger. Another scream erupted into the air, not as strong this time. They all saw the door and ran to it.

Buck shouted, "We're here to help!" as he ran by. Josiah kicked down the door and saw a man with a whip raised to a woman tied to a post. At least four bloody stripes decorated her back and she was hanging limply against the post. A knife seemed to sprout out of the whip-wielder's back, and Buck knew that Nathan had thrown it.

The man dropped the whip and stood swaying for a moment before he crumpled to the floor. The other two men in the room turned in the direction of the door as simultaneous gunshots took them down.

Josiah and Buck quickly went to the three fallen men to make sure they posed no further danger. The two men who had been shot were dead. But the one with the knife was alive. Buck found a cord of rope and tied the man's wrists together behind his back. Then he tied the man's feet. For good measure, he kicked the fallen man once.

Nathan ran to the woman, while Josiah moved the other men out of the room. When Josiah returned, he quickly stripped the bed of the sheets. They were going to need bandages. Buck looked at them. "I'm gonna go let the other women loose, and secure this area."

Nathan ignored the others as he gently cut the ropes holding the woman to the post and lowered her gently to the floor. He had not looked at the woman's face until then. He whispered, "My god," and looked to Josiah.

Josiah brought a blanket over to Nathan, and Nathan wrapped the woman. He carefully lowered her to the floor and laid her on her stomach since her back would require work.

Nathan looked up at Josiah. "It's Ezra's mother." Her face was very bruised, and Nathan could see welts and forming bruises all over her body, in addition to the torn skin on her back.

Josiah rubbed a hand over his face. Just then, Maude issued a slight whimper.

"It's all right, Mrs. Standish, you're gonna be all right. You're safe now." Josiah spoke soothingly.

She looked up at the two of them. "Ezra?" It was obvious she didn't really see either one of them.

"He's takin' care of the children, ma'am," Josiah said.

She didn't seem to hear him because she asked for her son again. Nathan started cutting sheets into strips. Josiah took his canteen, which he'd had slung over his shoulder, and passed it to Nathan. Josiah knew that Ezra should be here now, but he could not leave the structure just yet. Besides, Ezra was probably long since on his way to Creek Hollow.

"Would you like some water, ma'am?" he asked out of courtesy's sake. Josiah could tell by Maude's expression that she was not really with them.

Nathan carefully raised her head and allowed her a few sips. "Now, let me get your back taken care of. This is gonna hurt somethin' awful." Nathan laid her back down and wet a cloth.

Before he began, Maude whispered, "Mister Jackson?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Am I dead?" The question was plaintive and hopeful at the same time.

"No, ma'am. And I'm gonna see to it that don't happen. Just you relax. We'll bring Ezra just as soon as we can. Awright?"

At the mention of Ezra's name, she momentarily became lucid. "Not a word to Ezra," she said. "Do you understand me? He is not to know."

"That's gonna be right difficult to do, Mrs. Standish."

Maude insisted. "I don't want him to know."

Josiah bent down and ran his hand lightly over her hair, a gesture meant to be comforting, but which sent Maude into a shaking fit. "ma'am, with the way you'll be bandaged, we can't hide this from him."

Josiah could tell she didn't hear him again. She had a distant look in her eyes.

Nathan looked grim as he turned to Josiah, then he looked back at Maude. "All right, ma'am. We won't tell him." He knew she couldn't hear him. But this was something she had requested. She'd been through hell, and if she didn't want Ezra to know, Nathan was not going to tell him. Nathan felt awful about this deception. But he understood. There was nothing Ezra would be able to do. But he was going to see to it that Ezra got the chance to spend some time alone with the man responsible.

Buck shooed the other women into the room. Aside from being hungry and thirsty, and maybe a little sore about the wrists, they were in good condition. They were scared but otherwise all right.

Josiah searched around the room, and found a spare set of loose men's clothing in which they dressed Maude after Nathan had bandaged her back.

"I'm gonna lift you up now, Mrs. Standish," Josiah whispered. Maude didn't respond at first. But when he picked her up, she screamed and then lost consciousness.

Buck looked at the two men.

"Not a word, Buck. She doesn't want Ezra to know," Josiah said softly.

He nodded. "The house is clear. I surprised a couple of them. But we should be able to get back to the camp without being detected."

Nathan stated. "She can't travel. She isn't strong enough."

"We can't stay here," Buck said.

"We're gonna have to."

Josiah nodded and carried Maude to the bed. He sat her down carefully, then moved her so she'd be lying on her stomach. "Buck, you take these women back to the camp, then bring back Nathan's kit. The other boys can get them to town. And someone needs to tell Ezra to get back out here."

"She may not want him to know everything, but he's got a right to be here," Nathan added as he sat down beside Maude.

Buck nodded. "I'll be back to help you clean up this mess."

*******

Chris watched as the others entered the cellar. That was his signal. Sheridan signaled his men and the group descended like the Wrath of God on the gang below. In one of those ten-minute volleys which felt more like fifteen years, Larabee and Sheridan managed to fill a few of the vacancies in hell. Before they were done, the soil was reddened with blood. Somehow, it didn't lessen Chris's outrage over the vile acts.

They spent another twenty minutes checking the fallen for signs of life. A few men were still alive, but bleeding. Those men were harshly rounded up and put in the shack which had previously held the children.

*******

Vin pounded on the cellar doors and hollered, "Hey, you in there with my wife?" Last time he'd done that to Buck, it had been meant in jest; this time, he knew that it was something that Buck would recognize as a signal. Within a few moments, he heard the sound of a board being moved, and the cellar opened from the inside.

"Hope you killed all them bastards, Vin," Buck said seriously.

"Most of em. Just wounded a few. Chris decided that killing 'em outright would be too easy."

"Hell ain't bad enough." Buck looked down to the cellar. "We found Mrs. Standish."

"How is she?" Vin asked, concern in his voice.

"It ain't good, Vin."

"Best get those women back to the town. Don't need them in the way here. Chris wants to know what this was all about."

"Yeah? Well, he ain't the only one. Someone best get Ezra back here."

Vin looked at him questioningly. Buck continued by saying, "Nathan don't think she's strong enough to travel."

Vin nodded. "We found a couple wagons near the barn. Get the other women rounded up. Me and JD'll take 'em to the town."

Buck nodded and went to get the women. He led them out of the cellar. The women seemed to all look up at the sun, squinting but smiling as if the sunlight were something they had never again expected to see.

Right then, JD came up to the two men. Vin turned to him. "We're gonna take the women back to town."

JD smiled. "Great!" Then he seemed to notice that Buck wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong, Buck?" he asked belligerently. "We came, we helped everyone. And look, you got all these ladies out. They don't look too bad off." Just then JD finished scanning the women Buck was leading. He didn't see Maude. "Where's Ezra's mother?"

Buck turned eyes full of sorrow toward JD. "Nathan's seein' to her, kid. We gotta get these ladies back to town."

JD nodded. He wanted Buck to tell him how Maude was. But he couldn't bring himself to ask anything more than, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Buck replied, "I don't know, kid."

JD looked at Vin. Vin was already ushering the women to the wagons. There were twenty-five women, and it would be a very close ride. But for some reason he did not believe the women would complain about the transportation. Still, there were only twenty-five women. Surely there had been a whole lot more than that in just Creek Hollow.

*******

Ezra smiled at Jessica and her friend Michelle, two of the young survivors of that dreadful place. He could hardly believe that they were already laughing and playing in the alley. Truthfully, he was having a hard time keeping up with the exuberant children. Sure, they were still asking for their parents. However, he could not believe the simple trust that they showed him every time he said, "My friends are bringing them." He could only hope that it were true.

Ezra knew that Chris and the others would die trying to free the townspeople. But he could not be certain how many had already died. How many of these children would be orphans?

He was not consciously watching for the others, but he did see the first wagon in the distance. There was another wagon just a short distance behind the first. Ezra stopped watching the children and ran toward his horse. As quickly as he could, he rode toward the wagons.

Ezra greeted JD, but he was really scanning the occupants of the wagon the young man was driving. He didn't see Maude. Then he noticed that JD wouldn't meet his eyes. A sense of deep foreboding overcame him, but Ezra ignored it. Without another word, he urged his horse to the wagon driven by Vin.

Maude was not on this wagon either. Ezra didn't ask where she was. He didn't ask why she wasn't on these wagons. The wagons were both very full. Surely there were more women than this. They probably only had two wagons. Maude was probably waiting for them to return.

Deep down, Ezra knew that this was not the case. If it had been, surely either JD or Vin would have said something to put his mind at ease. However, these excuses were more comfortable than what he feared had really happened. And he was going to believe the comfortable lie, until he knew otherwise.

Ezra didn't say anything to either man. He didn't go back to town to get the other wagon. He just kneed his horse to a gallop and headed to the camp.

*******

Josiah looked over the pit. Countless bodies of dead women lay deep within its depths. Unclothed, uncovered, beaten, bruised, and bloody. He put aside his anger for the men who had done this. Most were dead. The rest would hang. Josiah did not have time to waste with the fates of those excuses for manhood.

Let Chris and Buck express the outrage. Let Ezra have the sorrow. Let JD's innocence lose a little of its shine. Josiah was praying for strength--not strength of body, but strength of soul. He said a prayer for the young ladies also. Then he gathered up blankets and bedrolls and jackets, anything he could find. Those women deserved a decent burial. They deserved to have their names remembered. They did not deserve to be thrown away like garbage.

Josiah was not going to stand by while their families were left to wonder Did she get away? It was a harsh, ugly truth that they all had to face. But it would offer them a closure which would be denied without the knowledge. He softly said, "Truth hurts, then it heals."

Josiah laid out the blankets, then carefully lowered himself into the pit. One by one, he carried the women out, wrapping them in blankets, and saying a prayer over each one. He allowed the tears to fall down his face, and wiped them away without shame.

*******

Chris glared at the man with a steely gaze. He'd just as soon shoot the bastard, but he wanted information more. Nathan's knife was still stuck in his back, but Buck had tied him to one of the supports in the cellar. Chris had almost grinned at the ferocity with which Buck had restrained the bastard. Chris squatted down beside him.

"Now, you're gonna tell me who you are, and why you did this. We can do it the easy way, or we can do it the hard way." Chris paused for just a moment and let the man see the anger in his eyes. "Personally, I'm hoping you'll wanna do it the hard way." The tone in Chris's voice was almost friendly.

Chris actually enjoyed the look of fear which came into the bound man's eyes before he stammered out, "M..Marshall…Thomas Marshall."

"That's one. Why did you do it?" Chris pursued.

With that, Marshall looked away and refused to answer the question. Chris punched the man in the stomach. Marshall cried out in pain, but didn't answer Chris's question.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he stood up and took out his gun. He fired it at Marshall's leg, the slug hitting close enough to rip the fabric, but not to actually hit the man. He grinned maliciously at the captive. "I see you opted for the hard way." Chris checked the chambers of his gun. "I've got a man wants to see you." His voice was a casual whisper, almost gentle and inviting.

Marshall spat. "I already met him. He tied me up."

Chris shook his head. "Oh, you haven't met him yet. But you have met one of his family members. A woman."

Marshall blanched as he seemed to realize that Chris was going to give him to someone with a very personal interest in revenge. Chris was angry and outraged. But Chris knew that Ezra would be significantly more so. And when Ezra saw Maude, Chris knew that Ezra would want to take his anger out on someone. "He isn't going to be happy to meet you, Marshall. You better tell me what I want to know. Maybe I can see to it that you are safely in jail by the time he gets here."

Chris had no intentions of keeping Ezra away from Marshall. Chris, personally, would kill any man who tried to keep him away from whoever had killed Sarah and Adam. He would not do that to Ezra. On the other hand, having the information before Ezra beat the man senseless would be beneficial.

*******

Nathan had had Maude moved to the bed in the house. It was larger and more comfortable. But most importantly, it was not in that room. He wanted her to feel safe when she awoke, and he didn't think that would be possible there.

Nathan looked up when the door practically slammed open. Ezra stood in the doorway.

"Where is my mother, Mister Jackson?" he asked without preamble. But then he walked further into the room. Ezra groaned slightly, then almost without conscious thought moved to the bed and sat beside Maude, taking her hand.

Nathan noticed that Maude cringed at the contact. Ezra didn't ask anything. Nathan didn't tell him anything. Maude had specifically asked him not to tell Ezra, so Nathan was grateful that Ezra didn't ask, and he didn't have to lie to the southerner.

Ezra released his mother's hand. Nathan watched as Ezra placed his hands over his face and slowly pushed them back through his hair. Anguish was evident on Ezra's face, and Nathan felt like he was invading his friend's privacy. Ezra simply looked over Maude for a few moments, obviously unwilling to ask questions and equally unwilling to leave her side.

After a few minutes of silence, Ezra asked very softly, "Where is the man who did this?" His eyes did not leave Maude's still form.

"In the cellar, with Chris."

Ezra nodded his head, then stood up. "I appreciate you taking care of my mother, Mister Jackson. Now, if I might leave her in your capable hands for a bit longer, I believe it is time I acquaint myself with this miscreant."

Nathan watched as Ezra left the room. He didn't want to let on to Ezra how worried he was about Maude. She'd suffered a lot of injuries, both physical and mental. And Nathan was not at all certain he had the skills required to help her heal.

*******

Ezra kicked open the doors to the cellar and practically flew down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw Chris glaring at a man tied to a post. Ezra closed his eyes for one moment, covering all feelings from the surface. Then he casually walked over to Chris. He spared the tied man a look of utter disdain before speaking. "Is this the man responsible?"

Chris nodded, and Ezra immediately turned and harshly kicked the man in the side.

Ezra then looked back at Chris. "Has he answered all your questions?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope, still need some information."

"Like what?" Ezra asked, kicking the man again for good measure.

"Might be nice to know why they did this," Chris stated as he took a cheroot out and lit it.

"Indeed," Ezra said. He turned to the man on the floor. "Are you interested in imparting that vital piece of information, or shall I continue with this rather brutal display of force?"

Marshall cringed. His eyes flicked from Ezra to Chris. "Real estate."

The gambler looked at the gunman, who raised an eyebrow. "Mind explainin' that?" Chris asked.

"Got a purchaser for towns, built and ready to occupy."

"That does not explain nor excuse your abominable treatment of women and children, nor does it explain why you enslaved the men, or your future plans for the men."

"That was pleasure. Didn't want the townfolk comin' back with the law." Marshall's voice was laced with disdain. Ezra reacted automatically and punched the man. Marshall slumped against the pole. Ezra shook his hand then rubbed it.

"I want that buyer, Chris. I want them both to hang." Ezra's voice was harsh and soft, deadly. Truthfully, Ezra wanted to kill Marshall outright. However, he knew he was not the only man who wanted that man dead. The men of the towns of Creek Hollow and Black Ridge joined him in that desire.

"We'll get him, Ezra."

Ezra nodded and then left the cellar, quickly. He didn't know if he could stay near that man and not kill him.

*******

Ezra paced nervously beside the bed. He was seething with impotent fury. He'd failed her. Completely. Maude was lying in this bed. She still had not awakened since his arrival. Nathan would not look him in the eye, muttering that Maude had been whipped.

But Ezra made a living off reading people. And the signs he was reading indicated that more had happened than a simple whipping. Nathan had not looked him in the eye. Josiah kept placing a hand on his shoulder, and trying to send him unspoken words of sympathy. Buck was standing near Maude, slightly slumped. Buck looked toward her with sorrowful eyes. This told Ezra more than any words could possibly convey.

But these clues were not the only signs. Whenever he took Maude's hand, she began to shake. Even in her sleep, she shook whenever someone touched her. He brushed a tear out of his eye. She didn't want him to know; he knew. Ezra knew it was her pride that had made her extract a promise of silence from the others, for he knew that was the reason for their silence.

So Ezra decided he would not let her know he knew. Just as Ezra had never allowed her to know that he knew the truth about his father. Ezra had once blamed himself for that as well, for he knew he served as a constant reminder to Maude. So he would feign ignorance and allow her this small dignity.

Maude whimpered softly and Ezra knelt down beside her. "Mother?"

She smiled at his voice. "You came. I didn't think you would."

Ezra nearly choked on her comment. "'Course I came, Mother. I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner."

"The others?" she asked.

"They are home. Safe and sound."

Maude nodded once and drifted back to sleep. Ezra didn't know how "safe and sound" the other women were. He knew that they were in Creek Hollow, and were being reunited with their families. But he was also afraid that a lot of children had been orphaned.

Ezra sat down in a chair beside Maude's bed and tried not to think. He took out his deck of cards and shuffled them.

*******

Vin stood near JD. Many of the children were still crying for their mothers, and there was nothing they could do. Some of the mothers were crying for their children. Vin watched as Mary moved through the women, offering them comforting words. Mrs. Potter was seeing to the children who had not found their parents yet.

Vin knew they needed to get back to the compound and bring the men back. He started to turn to tell JD that when Nettie Wells strode up to them.

"Don't see Ezra's ma here, boys. Where's she?"

"She had to stay behind, ma'am. Nathan won't let her travel," Vin stated.

"Then your Mister Jackson's gonna need some help, ain't he? Ain't good for a woman who's been through this to be surrounded only by men, no matter how well-intentioned or good those men might be." When Vin just looked at her, she continued, "Well, come on. We're wastin' sun here." With that, Nettie strode toward the wagon that Vin had driven.

Vin looked over at JD. "You heard her, 'we're wastin' sun'. Come on." The two men walked to the other wagons. A few minutes later, three wagons left Creek Hollow.

*******

Marshall's office was in the back of the house. It was a small room with little furniture. It was obvious that not much time had been spent here. Chris and Buck went through Marshall's office. The man had kept sparse records, no more than a log of monies received and monies dispersed. Next to each record was a number; they had to assume that each number was representative of a client. They couldn't even determine which number was the buyer for this particular scheme. They could not find a list of names either. There was nothing they could use to find the people for whom Marshall worked.

In short, they had come to a dead end. Chris knew that Marshall would not reveal his customer's name, not if he'd gone to such lengths in his record-keeping to keep such information secret.

They had to accept that they were not going to get the buyer. However, Judge Travis would be informed of what they had found here. Perhaps another investigator would be able to decipher the records.

*******

JD rode in escort beside the wagons to Creek Hollow. Josiah drove the wagon with the deceased women.

None of the occupants of the wagons were talking. No one was looking forward to their arrival. The joyousness of the reunions-to-be was marred by the stark realization of the sad burden that was arriving with them. Many of the men could only hope their children were safe, for they already knew that Josiah was escorting their wives.

JD was not looking forward to arriving in town. It seemed that the tragedy just kept getting more difficult to deal with. He had helped a lot of people during his time in Four Corners. He'd watched as others had to bury their loved ones before. But it seemed that this was the worst that he'd ever seen.

Families destroyed; children orphaned. No one was going to just walk away from this experience and put it behind them. JD doubted that even Josiah could offer words to comfort them.

*******

Muriel Standish listened to the talk. Mrs. Travis had been good about sending back messages to Four Corners, letting everyone know what was going on. She heard that Thomas Marshall had been captured. And with his capture, she knew she needed to get away, in case he decided to talk. Ezra had to have known she was in Four Corners, and it would not take much for Ezra to realize that she was involved if Thomas started talking.

Muriel had no doubts in her mind that Ezra would see to it that she hung for her part in this. It was his fault, she reasoned. Ezra had left her to the mercy of the Covingtons. And she had learned the merits of illicit activities from them.

But she did actually have to cover a laugh when the news came through that Maude Standish had been injured badly. She had made Ezra pay somewhat; granted, he would never realize that she had exacted a modicum of retribution against him. This actually lessoned some of the satisfaction she felt. Muriel wanted him to know she was responsible. She wanted Ezra to suffer, and she wanted to look into his eyes as he did, to make him acknowledge her.

This, however, was not the time. She bought a horse from the livery, and rode out of Four Corners.

*******

It was several days before Nathan pronounced Maude fit to travel, but Nathan didn't want to transport her too far. Creek Hollow was closest, and he wanted to see how she'd take to that four-hour trip before trying to take her to Four Corners. Maude might not be able to ride on horseback, but riding in the back of a bumpy wagon would be just as difficult.

Buck and Josiah had carried the mattress up from the cellar and laid it in the wagon bed. It would make the ride softer, but it could not make it completely comfortable. Ezra brought out all the quilts he could find and made the bed up. No amount of padding would ease Maude's pain right now. She needed time to heal.

When everything was ready, Ezra came inside the house and helped Maude walk out to the wagon. Nathan knew he would rather have carried her out, but the whip marks on her back still caused her pain when anyone touched them.

Very slowly, they made their way to Creek Hollow. Josiah drove the wagon more slowly than usual, and tried to avoid all the potholes and ruts in the trail. Ezra glared at Josiah every time Maude moaned. What would normally be a four-hour journey took six hours. By the time they arrived, Maude was fighting off tears.

Nathan noted immediately the somber mood of the town. Mary and the others were still there, trying to help the town get back together. The town still felt empty.

The wagon stopped in front of the clinic, and Ezra helped Maude inside.

Nathan stayed outside for a moment with the others. Mary approached them. "How is she?" she asked.

"Mrs. Standish was beat up awful bad, Miz Travis. But I think she'll be all right. It'll just take awhile."

"And Mister Standish? How's he holding up?"

"You know Ezra."

She smiled slightly, acknowledging that Ezra probably would not show his feelings about this.

"Black Ridge and Creek Hollow are going to merge, by the way," she stated.

Vin looked a bit shocked. Chris nodded.

Nathan asked, "How are the children?"

"No one has asked about Cori, so I'm assuming her parents didn't make it. Three of the other children were orphaned, but a few couples came forward and are going to raise them. And another couple has said they will go to Four Corners for Cori," Mary said.

Nathan smiled. "That's wonderful." He was pleased to see that the towns were working together.

"Judge Travis will be here in a few days to try the prisoners," she added.

The men nodded. Chris said, "Good." Then he headed to the saloon. Buck, Vin, and JD followed him. Nathan thanked Mrs. Travis then went inside the clinic, Josiah right behind him.

Nathan walked into the room and went to Maude. Without words, he tended to her injuries. She didn't complain about his ministrations. She accepted his help quietly. But he still wished he could ease her anguish. Nathan looked over to Ezra, who was standing by the window. He watched as Josiah stood next to the gambler.

Nathan gave Maude some medicine to help her sleep. It had been a rough trip on her. He knew it would be at least a couple weeks before she would be strong enough to travel. As soon as the woman was asleep, Nathan moved to the window.

"She's a strong woman, Ezra. She'll get through this," Nathan said.

"Mister Jackson, I'm well aware of my mother's abilities." He looked back to her and closed his eyes a moment before he turned away from them all. Ezra looked back at them, his face as open and as vulnerable as they had ever seen it. "Even now, she is protecting me." When Nathan would have shaken his head, Ezra continued. "No. Don't deny it."

Ezra moved over to where Maude lay sleeping and took her hand. Again, she shook slightly at his touch. Ezra looked up for a moment, his eyes full of pain. Then he bent back down to her and whispered in her ear, "You're safe, Mother." It was all it took, and she calmed down.

Nathan looked to Josiah and the two men left, leaving the gambler some privacy with his pain.

*****

Ezra watched Maude sleep. He badly wanted to go to the jail. He badly wanted to shoot the men who were incarcerated, or head up a lynch mob. Anything.

In another lifetime, Ezra might have done just that. Before his time in Four Corners, laws were meant to be bent, and lawmen were meant to be used. Neither could be trusted to help him.

But he had learned a measure of respect for the law since he had started working within it. Ezra glanced out the window, uncertain if he was acting out of respect for the law or the men with whom he rode.

Ezra was uncertain if it really mattered.

He looked over to Maude and whispered, "We'll have justice, Mother. For better or for worse, we'll all have justice."


End file.
